Little do you know
by maranoismylife
Summary: Here's a little warning, though, this story is a rather depressing one. If you're easily moved, touched, or even have emotions for a fact, I'd suggest you move along and read a fairytale instead. (Superhero/Villain AU, Mabill) (entertainment purposes only)
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place some time ago, but not too long ago if we're being specific.

You have to realize this was a time when there were such things as superheroes and villains and powers, and the list goes on. There still is, of course, but not the way it was back then.

Here's a little warning, though, this story is a rather depressing one. If you're easily moved, touched, or even have emotions for a fact, I'd suggest you move along and read a fairytale instead.

Because this isn't a fairytale, no matter how much you want it and how much you crave for it. No, this is just a lesson of the consequences of hatred and passion.

Don't worry, it won't take long if that's what you're asking. Just make sure to remember there's no happy ending; we tend to forget that when it comes to most stories.

It starts with two twins by the names of Martin ''Dipper'' Jason Pines and Mabel Bianca Pines, both born to beloved and adored lawyers who loved them far too much. Blessed with their father's round caramel eyes and dark, wavy hair along with their mother's loving smile and face expressions, the two were the center of attention for the most part of their lives.

Dipper was well recognized by his quickening learning skills and intelligence, always ranking top in class and even beating upperclassmen in certain subjects. He was an easy going guy for the most part; he had a wide amount of friends and even a few girls after him. He never ceased to remain humble, however, always willing to lend a helping hand to anyone in need.

Mabel, on the other hand, was a more bubbly and outgoing twin who had too many friends to even keep track of. She was a master at all things crafts, and would often spend hours in the art room working on whatever new thing she could create. She wasn't as smart as Dipper was, but she bounced back from it by being a social butterfly, one who had talked to everyone and anyone in the entire school.

But besides from their desirable talents, they were normal to mostly anyone who came across from them. At least, they hope they were and could only wish to be so themselves.

See, the responsibility that came with being shooting star and pine tree were far too great for two seventeen year olds like them. They often spend their time off fighting whatever villain came to the city of Piedmont, but even if it was exhausting to them, they realized they were far too needed to even consider stopping their second lives. They'd been born with diverse powers each of them that only their parents knew about, after all, and there had to be a purpose for them.

So, they continued to fight crime and act as if nothing had occurred later on; whether it be at school or the family dining room. They were the perfect team in their opinion; what could be better than saving the day with your twin?

That is, until one of them was killed.

Now, I don't want to spoil too much, so I'll move on to the infamous Bill Cipher.

Unlike the Pines twins, Bill was born to a rich father who carried too much anger and bitterness in his aging body and a mother who'd disappeared as soon as he was born. With his father's icy, crystal eyes and scowl, along with his mother's dirty blond hair, he was often pushed away and left alone in a huge mansion by a man who cried out he had too much work to do and not enough time to spend with a kid. He had raised himself for the most part (all the servants and maids always switching throughout the years) and he had grown far too arrogant and hostile for his own good. But to him, it was not a weakness, but rather an advantage towards one less disappointment.

Bill was well known through the school, whether it be for the large amount of money his last name held or the way he purposely caused trouble anywhere he could. He wasn't liked by mostly anyone, most just keeping away and trying to stray away from his cruel antics, and whoever did like him, was simply due to wanting to be associated with the son of Wilfred Cipher. He didn't like them, as a matter of fact he loathed those type of people the most, but he had them wrapped around his finger and that was enough for him to keep them around.

However, there was more to him just like there was more to Dipper and Mabel Pines. See, Bill had spent too much time by himself, which led to the discovery of his own powers. He could control so much with his mind, he didn't know why or how, but he'd come to know this at ten years old. Now at seventeen, he'd learned to develop them so highly, he often liked to think he was unstoppable. Turning into the darkstar by night, he often thrilled off of causing chaos throughout the city, especially when the idiot superheroes came to stop him. He wanted everyone to feel the misery that had eaten him alive in his little years, and what better way to do so than hurting them all?

Bill certainly thought so, and his favorite part was definitely watching the life drain from each of his victims. Oh, how he loved having his powers.

Before you say anything, however, I must inform you of something very important and crucial in the story.

Yes, it is true that Bill and the Pines had come across both in costume and off, but they are unaware of each other's identities.

Not only that, but being the social girl she is, Mabel had attempted to converse with Bill on several occasions. Oh, how she reeked of hope and happiness when it came to each of her classmates. Surprisingly, Bill who had hated everyone with every part left of his soul, just couldn't seem to hate her. Whether it be her persistence or positivity or immunity to the word ''No'', Bill had treated her with more decency than the rest who surrounded him (which wasn't that much better, but in Bill's eyes, it was far too kind).

This didn't go well with Dipper, who insisted to his sister that there was ''something wrong with that Cipher guy''. She wouldn't listen, however, and would only shrug him off and remind him that there was good in every human being.

That's the sad part, don't you think? How wrong she was.

Because no matter how much she insisted or how much she argued against it, there would always be someone who proved otherwise.

But then again, most people thought the same about Bill Cipher. It's a shame they didn't get to see that there was a little good left in him after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Believe me when I say that Dipper Pines was loved, so much that it was unpredicted just how many people would show up to his funeral.

Some were family, others classmates, and other professors; the list continued on, and suddenly the Piedmont Cemetery didn't feel that lonely anymore knowing how many people cared about the boy who ''was too young'' and had ''gone too soon''.

Except, to Mabel it didn't feel less lonely.

If anything, the sound of small talk and pressed condolences seem to remind her of the gruesome reality she was trying so hard to get out of at that very moment. Not the tears she was trying to suppress, nor the light rain beginning to descend, nor the gentle hand on her shoulder could cause her to turn away from the freshly buried grave.

''Are you alright, Mabel?'' she recognized the voice as her close friend, Pacifica, and even without looking at her, she could tell just how much the blonde haired girl was attempting to keep her voice steady.

Mabel nodded, taking a deep breath. ''Yeah. Are you alright, Paz?''

''Yeah, I'm okay''

It didn't sound sincere at all, but Mabel honestly didn't believe she would be. Her brother and Pacifica had been in a long term relationship for over two years now, after all, and she knew it was just as hard for her. Even at that moment, she could still clearly remember the loving smile Dipper only seemed to have around his girlfriend.

''I'm really sorry about Dipper, Pacifica'' she murmured, staring down at the brown dirt. ''I know how much you loved each other''

She heard the girl chuckle, and she turned to find a teary eyed Pacifica failing to compose herself. ''I should be the one telling you that, Mabel. He was your brother''

The girl tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear, before hiding her pale face into her hands. ''I just- I still can't believe he's gone. How can someone as smart and wonderful as Dipper be dead? It's just not fair''

Mabel softly wrapped an arm around her, trying her best to stop the flashing images of Dipper's bloodied corpse that suddenly appeared. Inhaling, she tried her best to comfort her friend. ''I know, I know it's not.''

Not missing a beat, she mumbled. ''I should've been the one to die''

''Don't say that,'' Pacifica cried out, staring up to reveal her reddened eyes. ''The people who killed Dipper wanted to hurt you, and he protected you from them. He would've done that for you a thousand times over and over again''

See, Mabel hadn't told anyone the story of how Dipper had actually died, seeing as it involved revealing their powers and secret identities, and they had sworn to never do that under any circumstance. Well, that's actually a lie, because Mabel was in fact going to tell the entire truth. But her dear brother, being the heroic and secretive person he was, with his last breath made it clear that she was not to tell a soul about what really happened. So instead, she burst through the hospital doors, with a bleeding Dipper in her arms going on about some gang they'd encountered.

The worst part, in her opinion, was that no one would know how truly amazing her brother was; Mabel would have to hold that secret for the rest of her life.

''Yeah, I guess you're right'' was all she could manage to say, and afterwards, the sound of a car horn could be heard.

Turning their heads to find a black limo, only a few yards away with its darkened window only slightly lowered, Pacifica groaned.

''Of course they wouldn't even bother to say their condolences'' she murmured, turning to Mabel and embracing her. ''I guess it's time to go. Just call if you need anything at all, okay?''

''Same goes to you, Paz'' she said, tucking her lips up into a smile and dropping them the moment the girl turned around and begun running towards her parents and out of the rain.

She immediately felt the anger she'd been keeping inside begun to take over her entire body, as she tightened her fists and felt hot tears fall from her eyes. Staring straight at her brother's name carved into the gravestone, she fought the urge to kick over the stupid thing. She wanted Dark Star dead; she wanted to see his body buried ten feet underground like her brother's and she wanted to feel what it was like to take his life the same way he had taken Dipper's.

She wanted to feel his red blood on her hands.

She urged to hear his pleas as he begged her to spare him.

Mabel was going to get her revenge; no one was ever going to stop her from doing so.

''Mabel'' the anger rushed out gradually, turning around to stare at an indifferent Bill standing there with a black umbrella over his head. He wore a black suit, his golden blond hair combed to the side like he always did, and his shoes lightly dirtied from the mud beginning to form. He didn't seem to mind, as his crystal blue eyes were concentrated on her. ''Everyone's leaving, what are you still doing here? You're soaked''

She hadn't noticed until he'd pointed it out; her dull eyes examining her wet black dress and black flats.

He rushed to her side, handing her the umbrella, and beginning to take his coat off. She gave him a small smile, as he wrapped the coat over her shoulders, and placed the umbrella so that they were both shielded from the more heavy rain now falling. The sound of thunder could be heard, followed by the sight of lightening at a distance.

''I can't go, Bill'' she spoke, folding her arms across her chest. ''It's been three days since he died and I don't want to believe it''

''You have to'' he argued.

She chuckled, glancing up at him for a second. ''Easy for you to say. You two never liked each other no matter how much I tried to make you two friends.''

Staring up again, she raised an eyebrow. ''Why are you here? I thought you wouldn't come''

''I may've not liked that brother of yours, but I like you and believe it or not, I have a heart'' Bill murmured, exhaling. ''Are you alright?''

''Yeah,'' Mabel was growing tired of that question, and yet with Bill, she knew she could be honest in every way. ''I- I'm just so angry! I feel like I'm half alive now that Dipper died and I hate the fact that he would still be alive had it not been for the f-cking gang! I want revenge!''

Normally, any of her friends or even acquaintances would've been surprise at her sudden outburst and language, but Bill was less than affected by it. With a small smirk appearing on his lips, he looked down at her. ''It doesn't seem like you're alright''

She didn't say anything, and he let out a low chuckle. ''Oh, come on, Mabel. I was just joking. Just tell me what gang they were and I'll hire some guys who'll have them killed in under a week''

''No, Bill'' she sighed, as another thunder erupted. ''I want to get revenge myself''

''Like murder?'' his eyes seemed to brighten in amusement. ''I didn't think I'd ever see the day when the perfect Mabel Pines would be okay with such an illegal and inhumane action''

''Just forget it,'' she mumbled.

Bill snorted. ''Forget it? I want in. If you're going to do this, I'm not going to let anyone get to you''

''Honestly, Bill, it's just an exaggeration. I didn't actually mean it'' she lied, placing a strand of her dark hair behind her ear. ''I just need some time''

''Should you be with your parents?'' he asked, staring around boredly. ''Aren't families supposed to be together or some bull like that?''

''Dad hasn't spoken much to me since the hospital and mom can't even look at me without bursting into tears'' Mabel mumbled, staring at Dipper's grave. ''Stay with me for a little longer?''

He smiled, a rather warm one. ''take all the time you need''

* * *

She teleported there within seconds, her fists tightened and her breathing becoming heavier.

Landing firmly on top of the Dawson Building, she growled at the sight of a Dark Star standing there with a cocky grin on his face. His old fashioned, black hat covered his hair and he wore a black mask over his eyes and a golden suit like he usually did, except this time he looked far too overjoyed. Twirling his black cane in his hand, he walked closer to her, and it took every bit of her not to murder him right then and there.

''Well, if it isn't shooting star'' he mumbled, in the low auto-tuned voice he usually used. ''Tell me, how did you find me here?''

''It's not so hard to pinpoint where you are when there are dead people being carried out of here'' she spat.

''Aren't you supposed to be down there helping the poor little weasels?'' he rose an eyebrow.

''I have other business to take care of''

''Hm. Well, I've missed you. How's that sidekick of yours?''

''Dead,'' she said, in a much lower voice too. ''And he's not my sidekick''

His eyes widened, and his grin only grew bigger. ''I killed the adored Pine tree? What a happy day to be alive''

She teleported to his side within seconds, but before she could throw a punch at him however, he was rapid to slam her down on the pavement floor simply by placing his fingers to his temple.

He sighed, watching as she moaned while holding onto her head. Placing his foot on her stomach and pressing down on it, she let out a low cry. ''This was much more fun when that stupid friend of yours was around. Now, it's just too easy''

Suddenly, she teleported away, causing him to slightly lose his footing before feeling her sudden weight on top of him. Tackling him to the ground, she managed to punch him a few times before taking out a metal bar, and just when she was to hit him with it, she was throw a few feet away.

He rose rapidly, panting back and forth with a smile and wiping away the blood from his nose. ''Having fun, shooting star?''

''I'm going to kill you,'' she growled, running towards him and then disappearing into thin air. She took his breath away, as she slammed the metal bar into his stomach out of nowhere.

He placed his fingers to his temple, with the little energy left in him from the sudden blow, pinning her to the ground once again. Kneeling down to her, he begun to squeeze her with as much force as his mind could conger up. She let out a curling scream, one that surely would've affected him had he had a heart. He only grinned, more than eager to hear each of her bones pop, until she vanished once again.

This time she struggled to even maintain balance, and he had to admit, he too was beginning to feel weak. Glaring at him from a few feet away, inhaling deeply, she gritted her teeth. ''I will find everyone you've ever cared about, everyone you've ever loved and I will personally make sure to end them the same way you killed Pine tree''

He laughed loudly, holding onto his stomach. ''Care about? Loved? I don't care about anyone, Shooting Star''

''Wrong,'' she stated, hands on her hips. ''Everyone cares for someone, even if you say you don't. You took Pine tree away from me, and so I'm taking that person from you right before I rip out your bare heart''

And with that, she jumped off the building and vanished.

He sighed, laughing once again. The only person that could come to mind was Mabel, but Shooting Star wouldn't find her. After all, the imbecile so called ''hero'' didn't know his identity. How was she supposed to do what she said she was going to?

Still, his stomach turned slightly at the thought of a dead Mabel on his hands (for the most part, it was because of the f-cking metal bar), and he suddenly felt himself grow nervous.

That is, until some cops rapidly reached their way up to the ceiling, guns all pointed at him.

He grinned widely, placing his fingers on his temple. ''Well this is going to be fun''

Yes, yes, I am quite aware that this is all complicated, and trust me, it becomes even more so.

But have patience, my friends, this is just the beginning.


	3. Chapter 3

Mabel hadn't gone to school in over two weeks, and she didn't think she ever wanted to go back again.

Having had ignored all the text messages and calls she had been getting, and trying her best to heal from the injuries Dark Star had caused, the last thing she wanted was to go back and hear the familiar ''I'm so sorry'' and ''I'm here for you''. You could say it had to do with the fact that she'd caused her own brother's death in the first place, and had she been more careful, he would've still been alive. Either way, Mabel didn't want to go back, even if Dipper's accusing voice only seemed to get louder the longer she spent in the lonesome apartment.

Her parents hadn't been home in a while, and she was beginning to wonder if they even knew she'd been absent from school for a while now. Last time she'd really spent time with them was the day of Dipper's funeral, and even then her mother had made it clear that she didn't want to be around her and her father had only managed to send her a few sympathetic looks. Ever since then, her mother had begun to drown herself in work, waking up earlier than she ever had and coming home near midnight. Her father hadn't been so cold and usually arrived back at around nine at night. He'd go to her room and do some small talk, and once he even embraced her and assured her everything would get better. But either than that, her parents seemed to never be around, and Mabel couldn't help but blame herself for it.

On the other hand, it was good, seeing as she used that time to plan out just what she was going to do with Dark Star. She knew she'd been bluffing when she'd said she'd end the person he cared for the most (because deep down in her damaged heart, she knew she couldn't take someone else's life simply because it lid up someone else's), and instead chose to focus the anger that came with Dipper's death towards how she'd kill his murderer. She'd spent endless hours thinking about cutting him limb by limb and watching as he cried out for mercy. She'd thought about slicing his throat open and watching him fall to the ground as the life drained from his face. She'd even thought about simply shooting him in the head and getting all the messy stuff out of the way, and yet Dipper's face always seem to resurface when she did so.

Because, if she were honest, she knew Dipper wouldn't be happy knowing just how much hatred she was holding inside, and he certainly wouldn't had been happy to know that she was planning on killing someone, even if it was Dark Star. Dipper had always displayed compassion and forgiveness even when it was hard, and she'd always admired that about him; too bad she wasn't him.

* * *

She heard her phone vibrate from the drawer next to her bed, causing her to blink a few times and let out an exhausted growl. The morning sun, despite the closed curtains, had made its way in and now shinned down on the mess that was spread throughout her bedroom.

Glancing at the caller ID, she sighed before answering the call. ''Hello?''

She rubbed her eyes tiredly, hearing his acquainted chuckle from the other side of the line. ''Wow, Mabel, I don't think I've ever told you just how amusing your morning voice really is''

Mabel yawned, sitting up on her bed. ''What is it, Bill?''

''I've come to pick you up''

She raised an eyebrow, clearly confused. ''What do you mean?''

''I'm taking you to school today'' his voice was so serious; she was having a hard trying to fake a giggle.

She suddenly stopped, however, once she realized he wasn't joking. ''Bill, you can't be serious-''

''Oh, but I am. Look out your window''

Mabel rapidly jumped off bed, opening her curtains and looking down to find Bill leaning against his car. He had on a dark pair of sunglasses, along with his red and black flannel shirt she'd bought him some time ago for his birthday. One hand was in his jean pocket and the other held his cell phone in place. His lips tucked up into a slight grin once he saw her, to which she could only respond back with a small grin of her own.

''Look, I appreciate it, but I can't go back to school'' she said, leaning her hand against the glass window.

He ran his fingers through his blond hair, showing off more of his attractive features. ''You can't, or you won't?''

She shrugged her shoulders, looking down at her feet. ''same difference''

''No, it's not. You've got ten minutes to get dressed, or I'll go up there myself and make you''

Mabel rolled her eyes, to which she saw him smirk, and closed the curtains. ''Please, don't make me do this. I'm not ready''

''Mabel, you can't hide in your room forever. It's time to get back to reality''

''But what if I don't want to?''

''I'll help you through it''

Everything inside of her wanted to hang up on him and go back to sleep, but she also knew he had a point. If she was going to get her revenge, she'd eventually need to begin acting normal and get her mind back together. ''Alright, fine. But don't expect me to look good''

And with that she hung up.

Bill had come over a few times to check up on her (besides Pacifica, who usually left in tears), and had tried his best to make sure she was alright, whether it be by asking her if she'd had dinner or entertaining her with whatever board game he could find. He was the only one she'd even bothered to answer to on the cell phone, and if it wasn't for him, she would've surely gone insane on her own. She at least owed him this much.

She splashed her face with some cold water, then brushed her teeth and applied some concealer on the heavy circles under her eyes. Mabel then walked over to her closet, and pulled out a black dress with a floral pattern over it that reached half way down her thighs. Over it, she put on her most comfortable gray sweater and then simply placed on her black flats. Grabbing her untouched backpack and placing it over her shoulder, she wasted no time rushing down her stairs and out the door.

Bill was still leaning against his car, sighing in relief once he saw her walking towards him. Glancing at her, the seventeen year old lowered his sunglasses to get a better look at her. ''Well, you took your time''

''No, I didn't. I took like two minutes''

''Yeah, in girl time'' he murmured, opening the door to the passenger's seat. ''Come on, get it. We're going to be late to school''

She didn't say anything and just did as told.

It wasn't until Bill started the engine and began to drive off, that a sudden feeling of anxiety rushed through her. ''Bill, I can't do this''

''Yes, you can.'' He turned to look at her for a few seconds, then turned back to look at the road. ''If there's someone I have faith in, it's you''

''But it's too hard! I had Dipper for two classes, and we hung out with the same people. How am I supposed to go to school and act like my twin was never there?''

''Mabel,'' Bill sighed, and he could see his grip on the steering wheel tighten. ''I know it's been hard on you, and no one understands what's your going through, not even me no matter how much I try to. But you have to stop feeling sorry for yourself. Everyone in school has been mopping and asking about you. It's been hard on your friends too''

''You think I feel sorry for myself?'' she snapped. ''Dipper's dead, and it should've been me instead!''

The car suddenly came to a stop, and it remained still despite the angry honks. Bill turned to stare at her, a mixture of anger and another emotion raging from his eyes. ''Don't ever say that''

Mabel would've been lying if she said she didn't feel the least bit frightened at that moment, hearing Bill's sudden cry. He usually yelled at everyone else around him, but he'd never done so with her. Just the sight of it made her stomach turn the same way it did when she thought about her parents.

Bill continued on driving, and once they stopped at a red light, he turned to her and took a deep breath. ''Mabel, I didn't mean to yell at you''

She stared out the car window, gulping. ''so why did you?''

''Even if I didn't like that brother of yours, he did the right thing protecting you. Just hearing you say that it should've been you, and just thinking about what that gang could've done to you, pisses me off. Don't you realize how special you are?''

She felt him tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. ''So was he''

''But you were more, and Dipper knew that'' Bill began to drive, but his voice remained just as firm. ''Please, promise me you'll never say you should've been the one killed.''

His voice then softened, however. '' I swear if something ever happened to you, I'd lose my mind''

''I'm sorry, Bill' she whispered just loud enough for both of them to hear. ''I promise''

* * *

''Is that really her?''

''Oh my gosh, she looks so dead! Poor her!''

''I heard her parents sent her away to get some help after Dipper's funeral''

''She obviously hasn't been doing well''

Mabel walked down the hallway, trying her best to ignore all the stares that came her way. She felt like her heart was beating out of her chest just hearing everyone else's murmurs, and the only thing that stopped her from running out was Bill's grip on her arm. He didn't seem affected by it all; instead, he did his best to push everyone out of the way in the halls.

''Mabel?'' she heard Robbie, a friend of hers. ''you're back''

Bill pushed him aside, causing the dark haired guy to fall onto his group of friends. ''Move it, Valentino. She doesn't have time for this''

A small part of her felt bad for him, but at the same time she was relieved she didn't have to talk to him and fake that everything was alright.

A few others tried to come up to her, some starting out with a few questions and some just flat out giving her their condolences, and thankfully Bill was always there to push them away(literally).

Then Mabel's eyes made contact with Pacifica's, and the blonde girl was quick to rush towards her. ''Mabel, you're here''

''Beat it, Northwest'' Bill growled, standing in front of Mabel.

Pacifica huffed, placing her hand on her hips. ''Go to hell, Cipher''

''Bill, its okay'' she said, placing her hand on his arm. His tense shoulders relaxed almost unconsciously, as he said nothing more and simply moved aside.

Pacifica pulled her into a tight hug, and Mabel didn't realize just how much she had missed her close friend's hugs until then. Pulling away, her brother's girlfriend grinned, not one bit plastic like mostly everyone else's. ''I can't believe you're back! We've all missed you''

''Yeah, well, Bill convinced me to come'' she said, lightly nudging Bill. ''I guess it was time to come back around''

''I bet everyone's dying to ask you how you've been'' Pacifica looked at all the faces that stared their way. ''Don't worry, I'll make sure they don't bother you until you're ready to talk''

''thank you,''

The bell rang, and everyone began to disperse and go to their first period classroom. Mabel took a deep breath, sending her two friends a small grin. ''Well, I guess I should get going''

''Sit with me at lunch like always?'' Bill asked, beginning to walk away.

She nodded, to which he smiled. ''Like always''

''I'll see you in second period then'' Pacifica said, fixing her posture. Her face broke out into the most sincere smile, one she hadn't seen since Dipper had died. ''It's really nice to have you here again, Mabel''

''Yeah,'' Mabel replied. ''It's nice to be back''

* * *

''Well if it isn't Shooting Star'' Dark Star taunted, throwing the man who he had by the neck against the rocky wall. ''I was beginning to wonder if you were dead too''

Shooting Star scowled, cracking her knuckles. ''Miss me?''

''Nearly,''

The dark alley was pitch black, except for the dimply lit street lamp at the end of it that displayed just enough light to make out the figures. A few motionless bodies were scattered around the villain, and a few other men were pinned up against the wall with their mouths unable to open. She pulled out her metal bar, holding it in front of her ready to fight him.

''Tell me, why are you in a dark alley hurting random men?''

''Oh, these aren't random men, and let's just say I owed a friend a favor''

''A friend? You don't seem like the type to have any. Are they just as pathetic as you are?''

Something dark crossed the man's eyes, as a wide smirk evaded his face. ''On the contrary, I'd say they're better than myself''

With that, Shooting star began to fight Dark Star, attempting to hit him in the head with the metal bar. Dark Star brushed her off easily, throwing one of the motionless men at her. She fell down, but as soon as she fell, she was teleported behind him. Hitting him in the head with a bar, she watched as he fell to the floor while holding onto his throbbing head. She smirked, kicking him in the stomach and laughing as he rolled onto his side.

She then stopped, once her eyes landed on a knife that had been pulled out of a pinned man's pocket and begun stabbing him several times. She managed to teleport it away, just before the man was able to lose all unconsciousness. Grabbing his blond hair and pulling his face up to face her, she gritted her teeth with force. ''Stop it with your little games''

''What are you going to do? Finish me off? Because if I'm right that man will bleed to death by the time you're done killing me, and I know your little conscious wouldn't let you do that''

He tapped her nose, to which she responded by punching his face. But she did know he was right, so without hesitation, she rushed to the man's aid. ''This isn't over''

''Not until you're dead it's not'' Dark Star remarked.

She teleported to the hospital and handed him off to a startled nurse, but by the time she returned, he was gone.

Now, don't think Shooting Star only had Dark Star to worry about. There were plenty of other crimes to deal with; she just didn't think she'd have to deal with someone worse than Dark Star himself.

But there was more to come; and oh was she wrong.


End file.
